A Gift for Colin
by gravitationfiend
Summary: This is a small little gift for Colin since his b-day was November 18. Happy Belated Birthday Colin
1. Kitten

Claire-chan: I'm writing a b-day series (again) for Colin. Yes.... (I'm a little late.....I haven't been paying attention. -.-U)

Tory: Who's it for?

Claire-chan: It's for Colin.....

Tory: Oh....you forgot didn't you.....it was November 18.....

Claire-chan:...Thank you captain obvious...can you do the disclaimer please

Tory: Sure. This is from Off*Beat. And Claire-chan doesn't own the series.

Claire-chan: Thanks -smiles-

* * *

**Kitten**

I've had many different kittens that live with me and ones I call my own yet the newest one has left me thinking if I should take him in. I've seen him once perched high by a window, looking at me as if to say, "_Hello_" Maybe I'm imaging it.

It's been a year and this stray has come to be my new shadow. This stray kitten that I call my own that a name. '_Tory_' he called himself.

I have a new kitten that has been given to me. He always gets into my things and follows my shadow as I walk down the street. When I peer into his direction he backs away slightly as a precaution get use to my ever changing mood.

When I'd sad he curls next to me giving me support to go on with the next day.

My kitten has green eyes and red hair that is always soft. When I pet his hair his whiskers twitch in excitement.

When I'm doing my homework he's perched on the side of my desk watching me with curiosity. _"Maybe you should be helping me instead of watching me." _The kitten jumps off my desk pick up a book to start teaching me.

Every time I'm sick my kitten sits patiently on the edge of my bed watching me with his large green eyes. _"Get better soon." _I hear in my fevered state.

When I'm asleep I feel my kitten curl into my side as to make sure I'm okay.

I'm glad I've taken in such a kitten that has changed me for the better.

* * *

Claire-chan: Aww so cute!


	2. Life

Clare-chan: Happy Belated b-day Colin

Colin: ....Thank you.....

Claire-chan: I hope you like it.

* * *

**Life**

"_Colin you're my life."_

With my eyes wide I stare at the floor of Tory's room as her says these lines.

"_I love you. I don't care what you think of me confessing to you...But you are important to me."_

I bite my lip as I try not to say the words I think will hurt him. "I'm you're life how can I be whe-" He seals off my protest as he pulls me into a warm kiss. I almost cried as I felt his arms wrap around me pulling me closer. As if he doesn't want to lose me.

"_Do you think of me as I do you?" _

I paused my thinking as I buried my face into his chest. If he's my life, I can trust him with anything. He'll be my crutch, and the person I love. "You are my life. It's weird that I'm just seeing it now. Getting close to me from the beginning made you apart of it. One that I won't lose."

"_I love you." _Tory blushed holding me closer, _"We're each others life now."_

* * *

Claire-chan R&R -smiles-


	3. Reasons

Claire-chan: Yes. I made one for Tory, now one for Colin. I'm writing 'Reasons'. It's like a continuation...

Colin: Okay...

Tory: Cute..

(Colin's POV in print, Tory in italics)

* * *

**Reasons**

**#1 Telephone**

I never thought that I could run up a phone bill so high until I met Tory. We talk for hours and hours about different things and even wave to each other from the windows.

_I once got in trouble since I ran up the bill. We both should invest in cellphones (_I can't afford a cellphone....thanks to someone -.-U) (_It wasn't my fault.....) But even then I can watch him and vice versa when we say 'I love you' to each other. -blush-_

**#2 Weakness**

-blush- Hm...My weakness is when we kiss. It's the only thing that makes me feel as though my body won't listen to me

_My weakness is watching Colin sleep. I press a small kiss on him lips that make me feel as that I'm lucky to watch is most intimate moment. _(.....-blush- I'm locking the door) _He always looks as though he's happy and seeing him at peace makes me feel weak._

**#3 Life**

He is apart of my life, that I could never live without.

**#4 Taste**

Tory taste like...eating Carrot Cake. Even though at first I never would have eaten it, but there were different qualities that makes it a good treat to eat. From the different layers of flavors to make one perfect creation. _(so...I'm cake.....) _(-blush) _(It's cute)_

_Colin tastes like...Um...how you get to have your first piece of candy as a child. It was the best thing you ever had and onces its gone you always want more. _(I'm candy......)

**#5 Home**

-blush- ....Wherever Tory is...

_Wherever Colin is....-blush-_

_

* * *

_Tory: R&R so Claire-chan won't feel really depressed.


	4. Poem

Claire-chan: Another chapter for you!

Colin: -sigh-

Tory: I want to type

Claire-chan: Sure

(Tory's POV)

* * *

**Poem**

Colin I've always want to write something to you about us. But what will you say when I give you this crinkled paper, edges bent and ripped. I've had it for so long I don't know if you'd want it now.

When I handed you the paper I could see your face light up with a blush. Maybe I should have waited.

_There's a look  
In your eyes,  
That can hypnotize,  
Me._

_There's a feel,  
In your touch,  
That can bring me to my knees,  
And plead._

_There's a way,  
In your smile,  
That makes me want to stop,  
And talk awhile._

_There's a sound,  
In your voice,  
That gives me no choice,  
But listen._

_There's a smell,  
In the air,  
That lets me know,  
Your there._

_There's a sentence,  
That has just come out of your mouth,  
That makes me want to scream and shout,  
I think I heard,  
The words,  
I love you,  
Come out. _

I stand wide-eyed as I feel your arms wrap around my neck pulling me closer. "I love you." You whisper into my ear. "You could have given me this sooner. I like your poems."

I smirk, "I love you too." Maybe I should write more to show him how much I care.

* * *

Claire-chan: Any old poem I found online and saved on my computer. I don't remember where though...

Tory: R&R


	5. String

Claire-chan: Must make something cute

Tory: Can I help again too?

Claire-chan: Sure!

* * *

**String**

"Hey Tory do you believe in the Red string of Fate." I asked as I layed next to him in bed. I watched him look towards me with his large green eyes surprised by my question.

"The one that ties to people together by fate?"

"Yes. That one. Do you believe in it." I asked again trying to figure out what he's going to say.

He paused and started to speak,

_"An invisible red thread connects those who are destined to meet,  
regardless of time, place, or circumstance.  
The thread may stretch or tangle,  
but it will never break." _I stared at him with wide eyes feeling a blush burn my cheeks.

"..It goes something like that. Right? I read it in a book before. And I don't know if its right....But of course I believe in it." Tory picked up one of my hands, entwining it with his. "You're my destined one because it brought us together."

"Tory...."

"I know I'm being a bit deep aren't I?" Tory blushed yet held onto my hand tighter. "I guess you believe in it too?"

"Maybe." _'Since it brought you to me'_

_

* * *

_

Claire-chan: Yes. I love that one.

Tory: You mean with the Red string of fate.

Claire-chan Yup! R&R


End file.
